1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanet ball game and method for use in connection with athletic games. The hanet ball game and method has particular utility in connection with unique field type game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hanet ball game and methods are desirable as a new fast paced field type game for the sports enthusiast.
The use of athletic games is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,157 to McNeil discloses a tip ball game that is a game which is a combination of basic basketball, football, volleyball and soccer. This combination is so designed to show the beauty of each sport as well as providing recreational exercise. Total athletic skills are displayed in the game and more people are given the chance to participate since it is so designed that a small person can participate as well as a large person. However, the McNeil '157 patent does not have a round field goal.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,371 to Theriot discloses a game comprising an elongated rectangular playing field and a vertical net secured to the field and extending transversely across the middle thereof to divide the field in half. A smaller rectangular area centered on the field and divided in half by the nets and first and second elevated ball receiving baskets. Each basket is disposed in a corresponding half of the field area. However, the Theriot '371 patent does not have a round field goal.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,433 to Moore discloses a football game, apparatus and method of play that relates to a variation of the traditional American football game concentrating on the passing aspects which demands virtually all of the athletic skills of traditional football, but capable of being played by a minimal number of players, preferably varying from three to five players. The subject game including new apparatus and method of playing employs a number of the refinements of the professional football passing game, based upon its timing and spacing aspects to provide a real athletic challenge, which game may be played on a smaller field, on both inside and outside facilities, the playing field consisting of a level open space at least 40 yards long and 30 yards wide. Spaced-apart markers are used to designate the offensive receiver positions for thrown passes and varied defensive alignments to prevent successful passing into a plurality of stationary nets or baskets. However, the Moore '433 patent does not have a round field goal.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hanet ball game and method that allows unique field type game. The McNeil '157, Theriot '371 and Moore '433 patents make no provision for have a round field goal.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved hanet ball game and method which can be used for unique field type game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the hanet ball game and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of unique field type game.